Ketika
by AlianaS
Summary: Sakura sempat ragu sebelum akhirnya ia dapat meyakinkan diri untuk menggenggam tangan itu. Tak ada salahnya mempercayai. RnR ;;)


**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

Lembayung senja mendominasi sore hari di desa Konoha bagian barat, tepatnya dimana Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura bekerja berada. Burung-burung dan semilir angin sejuk benar-benar mendefinisikan damainya Desa tersebut. Bahkan perang yang sudah berakhir 3 bulan yang lalu nampaknya benar-benar terlupakan sore ini.

**Ketika © 2014**

**Oleh : AlianaS**

Sakura berjalan dengan santai sambil menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur akibat terlalu banyaknya orang yang membutuhkannya dirumah sakit. Bahkan ia pernah tidak pulang selama seminggu untuk Rumah Sakit untuk bekerja.

Perang yang berdampak akan pengurangan penduduk secara drastis otomatis membuat banyak anak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Pemandangan miris senang tiasa terlihat dari pemandangan rumah sakit yang ia datangi setiap harinya.

Pengawasan terhadap anak-anak terus diperhatikan oleh pemerintah konoha. Akan tetapi kondisi Hokage yang tidak kunjung membaik setelah peperangan menghambat semuanya. Hal yang dilihat Naruto sebagai kesempatan.

Anak itu benar-benar serius ingin menjadi hokage (jika ia memaksa pada para tertua, para tertua akan memperlihatkan wajah 'Langkahi-dulu-mayat-Kakashi!). Entah bagaimanapun Naruto sangat berjasa untuk dunia shinobi, para tertua masih saja belum dapat percaya sepenuhnya jika ia diberikan tanggung jawab untuk Negara. Mungkin karena perwatakannya yang terlalu overexcited dan kelewatan kekanak-kanakan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Gaara dari Suna yang terlihat sangat dewasa dan mampu berkepala dingin.

Omong-omong soal dewasa dan mampu berkepala dingin, bukankah Konoha juga mempunyai orang seperti itu?

. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari semua aspek dia mampu memenuhi diri untuk menjadi Hokage ke 6. Dengan tenaga, gaya, intelegen dan (bonus) paras. Sakura pikir Sasuke memungkinkan menjadi orang nomor 1 di Konoha.

Bahkan Sakura mengingat ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan akan menjadi Hokage saat bertarung melawan—uh—mahluk menjijikan berwarna putih yang dipunggungnya memiliki duri-duri yangg—aku tidak mau ingat namanya.

Yaa. Sakura ingat saat itu ia bertanya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan keterjutan dan kecemasan yang menabrakan diri mereka menjadi satu kesatuan. Dan dengan tenangnya ia menjawab, "Banyak hal terjadi, dan aku memutuskan untuk melindungi desa juga—

—menjadi hokage!"

Haha. Sakura tertawa mengingat sambil terus berjalan. Gila!

Tapi ia senang Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Karena bagaimana pun ucapan polos yang ia ungkapkan mampu membuat suasana yang mencengkam menjadi menyenangkan dan terasa lebih semangat.

Ah, ia juga ingat saat Sai menanyakan sesuatu tentang senyuman Sakura pada saat Sasuke datang setelah peperangan usai. Sebelumnya Sai memang bertanya tentang perasaannya akan percaya atau tidaknya ia terhadap Sasuke sebagai teman.

Saat ia bertanya mengapa Sakura tersenyum palsu setelahnya , ia memang tidak menjawabnya, tapi pertanyaan itu membuatnya terpikirkan akan _flash back_ masa lalu tentang perasaannya yang menurutnya kacau.

Sakura baru saja akan memikirkanya jika saja ia tidak mendapati seorang lelaki dengan paras dan karisma yang dapat meluluhkan hati setiap gadis manapun sedang berdiri bersandar di batang pohon kokoh seperti sedang menanti seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Orang yang hanya sedikit mempunyai patokan ekspresi itu menoleh nikmat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan kearah seseorang yang menurut pandangan orang lain adalah kekasihnya itu. Mereka membicarakan ini itu dan seenaknya mengumpulkan konklusi dan membentuk sebuah resolusi yang berkaitan dengan gosip beredarnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Yaah, Sakura sih tidak masalah, justru senang—walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke—tapi sejauh ini, Sasuke tidak membantah atau berkomentar tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Bahkan Sasuke semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat.

Setelah peperangan usai. Melalui musyawarah yang dilakukan bersama oleh pihak-pihak bersangkutan menemukan sebuah keputusan yang berisi bahwa Sasuke diperbolehkan tinggal di Desa kelahirannya dikarenakan besarnya jasanya terhadap perang.

Walaupun banyak pro-kontra yang terjadi di Desa, dengan perolehan terbanyak Desa memutuskan untuk menetapkan Sasuke sebagai warga asli kembali. Sebagian besar memilih memeluk Sasuke agar tetap tinggal semata-mata hanya karena tingginya hormat mereka terhadap pahlawan yang tidak mengharapkan timbal balik itu. Siapa lagi? Ya, Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak ada alasan bagi kami keluarga konoha untuk membenci warisan satu-satunya dari Itachi. Mulai sekarang bahkan orang-orang mulai memaklumi apa yang Sasuke perbuat dengan membayangangkan jika mereka berada di sudut pandang Sasuke.

Walaupun Sakura cemas akan pandangan orang-orang yang seakan mengkasihani Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke risih akan hal itu.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hm. Aku merasakan cakramu saat berjalan pulang,"

Jadi kau berhenti dan memutuskan menunggu Sakura berjalan?

Mungkin kalian aneh akan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak seperti mengejar-ngejarnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena semenjak perang usai Sakura benar-benar menarik diri dari tim 7.

Ia ingat Ino sampai memarahinya karena mendadak begitu kaku dan canggung, dan mengancamnya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan Sasuke lebih dulu jika Sakura tidak mau memulainnya didepan seluruh angkatannya saat berkumpul—kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji tentunya.

Saat itu Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah orang-orang dengar. Ia mengatakan; "Silahkan," lalu pergi dari kerumunan dan mulai memulai aktifitas seperti biasanya.

Banyak faktor yang mempengaruhi. Salah satunya adalah karena memang perasaannya masih takut. Ia memang senang akan Sasuke yang kembali mewarnai harinya. Tapi ia juga begitu takut akan kepergiannya untuk kedua kalinya. Setengah dari sisinya menginginkan percaya, dan setengah sisi yang lain menahannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke pernah berniat serius membunuhnya satu kali.

Juga ia sedikit terpengaruh akan kalimat sarkasme yang dilontarkan oleh Sai dan Shikamaru secara bertubi-tubi saat ditenda Hokage bersama Shizune .

"_Kurasa Sasukelah sumber pederitaan Naruto—tapi kurasa kau juga termasuk didalamnya,"_

Tak cukup karena perkataan itu, Shikamaru masuk dan menambah kesedihan yang Sakura terima. Membuat ia mati-matian menekankan rasa yang ia miliki dan mengambil sebuah keputusan. Tanpa disadari Sasuke lah yang membuat ia kuat karena tegar—jika kita ambil sisi positifnya.

Sakura lupa bagaimana kesalnya ia saat melihat Ino yang menangis di tengah-tengah angkatan. Ino dapat menangis dengan bebas tanpa memikirkan beban lainnya, yang ia pikirkan hanya rasa cintanya, tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang terluka, tanpa memiliki beban batin kuat yang dirasa pada Sakura dan Naruto selaku keluarga pada team 7. Ia bahkan kesal saat melihat semua orang berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota teamnya, sedangkan ia sendirian tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke disampinya. Jangan tanyakan Sai saat itu. walaupun ucapannya ada benarnya, tapi Sakura masih merasa kesal karena tidak memikirkan perasaannya.

Saat itu yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Tim 7 tanpa Sai. Karena menurut pendapatnya begitu kata-kata kejamnya menusuk hati 1000 kali lebih-lebih dari biasanya terucap dari mulut dinginnya ia mendapati kesimpulan bahwa Sai tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi _sensei _yang menenangkannya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura tenang walaupun sedikit ; _"Aku akan mengambil bagian yang membebanimu,"_

Dan Naruto yang menolongnya saat mendengar dari Sai bahwa Sakura akan membunuh Sasuke sendirian.

Pada saat itu ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah ia seorang ninja yang profesional atau bukan.

Sekarang Sasuke dihadapnnya. Auranya tidak semenakutkan dulu bahkan terasa lebih hangat. Tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sudah lama sekali ia mulai terbuka dan percaya kembali.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Yohoooooo~

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena keterlambatanku untuk fanfic _Trainning Camp _dan_ Dormitory._

Sekedar pembelajaran juga bagi kalian, aku ingin ceritain perngalaman aku.

Aku orang yang suka download macem-macem lewat internet (terutama anime dan film-film lainnya). Hal itu ngebuat NB ku (Abihsot—nama yg kuberikan) jadi lemoooooot dan kapasitasnya cuma free sekitar 2GBan (local disc C dan D). Gila kan? Padahal HDD aku dua-duanya juga merah. Karena gak ada uang untuk beli HDE lagi dengan terpaksa banyak film yang aku basmi (Untung temen aku rutin minta, jadi masih ada copyannya di temen).

Aku kira Abishot bakal normal lagi. Tapi ternyata ngga. Sampai akhirnya aku bawa Abihsot ke kakaknya temenku yang pinter soal ginian. Katanya Abishotku banyak virus, jadi harus di….entahlah, yang pasti aku langsung bilang "YA" karena udah kesel banget sama lemotnya yang aaaa banget-banget deh. Pada akhirnya, Abishotku sembuuuh. Aku udah seneng banget karena bisa ngetik lagi.

Sekitar satu minggu kemudian, karena mood lagi bagus untuk ngetik aku putusin untuk lanjutin fic lagi. Dan waktu aku liat ke folder document aku bener-bener kaget dan langsung teriak "KOK KOSOOOONG?!"  
Seteleh telfon temen aku, katanya emang, yang gituan tuh buat data-data yang di my documents kehapus (yang di data D sama data C nggak). Dan setelah itu aku males lagi mulai dari awal. Sh;t!

Kalau sebelumnya tau, aku pasti pindahin dulu -,,-.

Sebenernya ada satu cerita lagi. Tapi takut kepanjangan ntar aja deh disambung. Hehe.

Eh ngomong-ngomong, kalau berkenan silahkan invite, follow, atau add.

_Line, Twitter : nuruulaliaa FB : Nurul Alia Pin : 769DDAC2_

Kadang aku bosen ngomongin tentang realiti yang berhubungan dengan permasalahan cinta, teman, gosip dll. Kali-kali aku juga ingin ngomong santai tentang Anime (disekolah gaada yang suka). Atau ngga, kalau ada grupnya tolong masukin aku ;;)

Trimss


End file.
